superwho : THE UNDERWATER MISADVENTURE
by captainbunnyskittles
Summary: Little wicked boy, come out and shake my hand I come from where you come from , I've seen what you've seen Come lay under my wing, fade into the night I love you, I can save you if you believe - "Drink the Water", Eisley SUPERWHO FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

THE UNDERWATER MISADVENTURE

CHAPTER 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **_Hello wonderful SUPERWHOVIANS, I am here to present to you The Underwater Misadventure! It's going to be rated either M or something like that due to potential violence and/or sex. This also could turn out to be a BOYS LOVE fanfiction so if you don't want none of that mumbo jumbo, please leave with kindness and epic awesomeness/respect. I hope you enjoy and have fun! Much love, CAPTAINBUNNYSKITTLES. _

There was one thing the two Winchester brothers did not talk about. Something Dean wanted to forget, something Sam held close to as it was one of the only highlights in his childhood. They drove in silence, the impala's engine roaring in the background. They had been caught by a town, covered in weird voodoo slime, offered to field demon spirits and then once the demons were killed, the entire town kicked them out. Dean's hand was stuck to the wheel. He growled.

"I'm uncomfortable." Dean said, trying to hank his hand from the wheel.

"The next town isn't too far away. We'd be there..." Sam looked at his iPhone, the white light illuminating his face in the dark impala, he sighed and turned off the phone, glaring at the long straight road.

"We'd be there by 9 _a.m. tomorrow_." Sam said, his jaws clenching in annoyance. Dean finally yanked one of his hands, it flew back and stuck to his face. As he tried to remove it, it pulled at his eyebrows. He turned to Sam.

"There has to be a god damn rest stop somewhere!"

A light flickered over an abandoned rest stop one of the doors busted and smashed in. Sam and Dean leaned against the impala staring at the scarce setting, speechless.

"Homey."

"Son of a bitch!"

"At least it's something."

Sam and Dean tried to stand up only to be slammed back to the impala as they were glued to it. Once detached, Sam and Dean headed towards the rest stop. Sam stopped and looked around him.

"What is it, Sammy?!" Dean hollered.

"I heard something."

"What?"

"Something familiar."

Rory Williams peered his head out of the TARDIS. He coughed, the smell of sewer potent.

"Doctor?" Rory hollered.

"Yes, Rory?" the Doctor chimed from inside the TARDIS.

"This doesn't look like the Le Maurice." Rory grimaced, covering his nose with his t-shirt.

"What?!" the Doctor yelled, storming out of the TARDIS, a bureau on his head. He was taken back by the smell, coughing, waving his hand frantically in front of his face as means to help the stench that entered his nose.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, looking at the Doctor, his eyes watering. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and his face became confused.

"The TARDIS must of had a hiccup."

"Why?"

"We're in America."

"That's a little off." Rory said sarcastically.

"She wants us here for some reason, of all places, a bathroom?" the Doctor said, absorbed in the curiosity, swirling around with his sonic screwdriver at full whirl. Rory headed towards the exit, only to find two men walking towards the bathroom.

"Doctor, we have company!" Rory sang nervously.

"Company, I love company, unless it's bad company, I hate bad company. And bad music, not to mention, bureaus, make my hair feel funny." the Doctor rambled, throwing the hat off his head, which landed in a moldy sink. The Doctor grimaced a moment.

"Right, I just remembered that wasn't mine. Oh well." the Doctor laughed.

"Should we hide?" Rory asked, rushing to the Doctor's side interrupting his rambling, which could have gone on for another hour.

"The TARDIS wants us to meet them." the Doctor said. Rory looked at the Doctor, his glare weighing heavy on the Doctor.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not, that's what they call adventure, Rory, deal with it."

Before they could argue further, the two young men walked in. They all stood in silence.

"Oh right..._Winchesters_."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Before anyone could speak, one of the water faucets began to spurt black water. They all turned their heads to the faucet, silent. As the Doctor turned, the TARDIS began to vanish.

"No!" the Doctor hollered, reaching for the TARDIS. As it disappeared, all of the faucets began to spurt black water, a long piece of something came out of one. The Doctor grabbed the piece. His eyebrows burrowed.

"It's...seaweed." the Doctor said slowly, his face now splattered with small drips of black water. A rumble came from behind the four of them.

"Why'd it have to be today?" Dean sighed. The toilets projected black water, seaweed splattering onto the floor.

"Run!" the Doctor hollered. Before they could escape, the entire rest stop began to fall into the what seemed like the ocean. Water began to burst from every crack and opening, pressure began to build. The walls collapsed, drowning the four in harsh and thick waters.

Sam awoke, gasping, breathing in as much air as possible. He looked down to see he was tied by metal rods to a chair, the chair facing opposite against his back holding Rory captive. The room was dark and unlit.

"_Hey_!" Sam hissed at Rory. Rory awoke gasping, his foot kicking something. The lights turned on, causing both gentlemen to squint. In front of Rory was a circular window, looking out into the deep sea. A shark passed by.

"Right, why am I not surprised?" Rory said, a crack in his voice due to stress. Sam turned to see a large dead octopus embalmed in a large case. He lifted an eyebrow. He turned to his right. A entire wall was dedicated to mutated human bodies embalmed in tubes, lights shining below them to dramatize the shadows. He faced forward.

"Look to your right, buddy." Sam said. Rory looked to his right. A small horrified gasp came from the young man's mouth. Rory quickly faced forward.

"Brilliant! A crazy steampunk professor's submarine, _that's new_!" Rory hollered.

"We need to get out of these things and look for the others."

"And how the hell are we going to do that?!"

The Doctor and Dean awoke in large red chairs, jumpy and startled. They looked at each other and then to their left. A man with his head turned completely around looked out into the deep sea through a large circular window, trimming decorated in gold.

"That's fugly." Dean said bluntly. The man's head turned back around to face the Doctor and Dean, matching up with his body. He had an black eyepatch and a large mustache, his other eye looked as though it was cut by a sword but somehow left the eye unhurt.

"In word, yes." the Doctor said.

"Would you care for some tea?" the man asked, his voice surprisingly light and endearing.

"Anything that doesn't taste like tea would be grande, Regan." Dean said, smiling mockingly.

"Ah, Dean Winchester, always the comic relief." the man sighed.

"And who might you be?" the Doctor asked, a cold tone to his voice.

"A man of many names, much like yourself, Doctor. However, I'm not as lucky as you. I don't have the capability to erase myself from every database in the galaxy. I will give you the name Ferdinand Billcox. You may take it as real or you may take me as a liar, whichever you prefer." Ferdinand smiled.

"Mr. haven't-spoken-to-anybody-in-a-long-time might be fitting." Dean sighed.

"If you please. May I call you Mr. longing-for-the-doctor?" Ferdinand returned, his tone sharp.

"I'd like to go by Mr. King Size actually."

"You are rather dense, in the moment of our argument, you haven't noticed."

Dean looked to see the Doctor had disappeared. Dean stood up, aiming a gun at Ferdinand.

"Where is he?" Dean growled.

"Needy, are you?"

"Tell me." Dean demanded, removing the safety lock from his gun.

"I mean no harm, truly. He was never here in the first place, you see, he's just a little tied up right now."

"Tied up?" Dean asked.

"Yes, in a way. Something very familiar to your experiences in hell."

Dean's face became grave.

"I wanted to make it special too."

The doctor held in the agonizing scream. He tried to break from the chains that held his arms and legs to the wall.

"This little concoction, I'm pretty proud of it, some acid and a good old surgical knife. Adds some nice Chinese tang."

"Dean...please...don't..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **_Regan (in case anyone doesn't know) is the girl who became possessed in The Exorcist. The next chapter will be coming out very soon so hold tight!_


End file.
